


Harry Potter and the Magic Sex Toy

by Breadero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, group masturbation, magic sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadero/pseuds/Breadero
Summary: Some troublemakers target Hermione with a magic sex toy that makes it so the target feel everything that happens to the sex toy, it backfires leaving Harry the one being affected while the toy gets lost in circulation around the school. Harry has a hard time figuring what's happening





	1. An unexpected error

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't specified what year this takes place in but it's in one of those time jumps right after they've come back from winter break, you can use your imagination to where it fits best and not. That being said some of the people mentioned will be people who were around from at least year 3 and forward so there's that. I'm not really aiming to make it as canon as possible as you might notice.  
> If there's anything that doesn't make sense or seems physically not practical just think "because magic, that's why".  
> Grammar fails might occur here and there, might fix, might not.  
> This is just a fantasy so don't take anything too serious.  
> I will try to add to this tale whenever I feel like it but I have no idea of where it's going or if it's going anywhere at all.  
> Enjoy.

“Are you sure we’re doing this man?”

Among the snowy weather in the middle of the distance between the legendary school of Hogwarts and the town of Hogsmeade, three figures cloaked in black and green scarfs with the symbol of one of the schools founders Salazar Slytherin, stood close to each other. The tallest one holding something wrapped in a dark brown blanket in his arms.

“Yeah Richard, if we get found out or anything the teachers are gonna fucking kill us! And if we get lucky and get expelled, my family will kill me instead!”, the smaller one anxiously fidgeted with his cold fingers.

“Shut up, both of you! We’re doing this now, do you even have any idea how long it took me to even get this set up?”, Richard explained gesturing to the item in his arms. Both of the others shook their heads slowly.

“Way too long… and besides, that bitch Hermione has been so pestering to me so much lately, it will be great to get that ugly fucking smirk of her face every time she thinks she’s smarter than me in class.”, Richard was giving his friends a sinister grin.

“But… I just wonder, how did you even get that fleshligt in the first place? I didn’t even know that wizards had… uh.. sex shops?”, the smaller one asked while trying not get eye contact with any of the others.

“You’re such a fucking virgin Toby.”, Richard laughed, the third one nervously chuckling along. “My uncle on my father's side is a muggle, I found it in one of his drawers when we were in Brighton during the winter break. Took forever to get the spell on it though, since it isn’t really something you can ask anyone for help about.”

“Well, what do we do now.”, asked Shaun. “Now we just gotta put this in the middle of the road here and wait for Hermione to come by, I saw her in Hogsmeade with Potter and the Weasley one before I went here. I overheard that she was going to go home earlier to study or some shit so she should be coming here any minute now. Then she just needs be the first to touch it and then boom! The toy will connect with her pussy and then she should be able to feel whatever happens to the toy. I’d love to see the look on her face when I’ll start fingering her pussy in the middle of class!”, Richard laughed loudly, while the others nervously laughed with him. “Let’s put it down.”.

The three of them put down the blanket on the ground, leaving a little bit showing of the item inside. 

“Shit guys, someone’s coming, hide behind the small hill there!”, exclaimed Richard.

“But we won’t be able to see what happens?”, answered Toby. “Just shut up and do as I say!”, Richard bit back.

 

 

Harry was walking in the middle of Ron and Hermione on their way back from Hogsmeade. They had planned to stay a bit longer, but since Hermione wanted to go back a bit earlier and Ron wanted to follow her back, Harry didn’t want to be the only one of the three staying.

“I don’t know if I could take another honey beer, me an’ Harry has been going there a lot this winter, we’re probably the pub’s best customers soon enough.”, Rob told Hermione while patting his belly.

“There’s a difference you know between my two beers and your five.”, Harry jokingly answered.

“Ah yeah, whatever man.”, Ron pulled on his hat to covers his ears while he chuckled. 

“What’s that over there?”, Hermione exclaimed jogging in front of them a few meters and crouching down.

Harry and Ron caught up to her and looked over her shoulder, seeing a blanket with something odd looking inside. Hermione reached out her hand for it.

“Don’t touch it! It could be dangerous, let me do it.”, said Harry, crouching down next to Hermione and reaching for the item inside. 

As soon as his finger touched, Harry felt a rush of warmth quickly covering his body and then immediately disappearing. “Whoa”.

“What’s wrong Harry?”, Ron asked him. 

“Oh nothing…”, Harry discarded the thought, it didn’t hurt or anything and he didn’t feel any different from before. He grabbed the item inside and pulled it out of the blanket “...what even is this thing?”.

It looked like a wide flashlight made of black plastic, but where normally the light would be placed there was a plain hole to the inside of the item made with some pink looking material. 

“Oh my god.”, Hermione put her hands to her face and looked away in shock.

“Uhm…”, Ron swallowed “I think that’s one of those things people use to jack off with…”, he tried avert his gaze looking anywhere but the item.

Realising what it was, Harry was about to ask his friends what they should do with it when they heard a voice from a bit away.

“Thank god there it is!”

Three guys were approaching them from behind a hill beside the road. Harry could see that the shorter one was whispering to the middle one something like “Why are all of them here…?”.

“Richard? What in the world are you doing here?”, Hermione asked loudly.

Richard smiled at them “Well you see, Shaun, Toby and I were on our way down to Hogsmeade when we dropped our package, I’m glad you found it. Now, if you can hand it over please.”, he reached out for the package.

Hermione recoiled “Get away from us you pervert! What were you even going to do with a sex toy?!”

“That’s none of your business ok? Just give me the damn thing!”, Richard was getting frustrated.

“Hell no man. You can’t be running around with stuff like this, we gotta hand this in.”, Ron was trying to sound as tough as he could but failing somewhat.

“Fine, have it your way then. Wands!”, Richard said loudly and the three slytherins each got out their wands. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly took theirs out in response. They were standing in a deadlock.

“Stand down Richard, you don’t want this as little as we do.”, Harry said calmly as a warning to them.

Toby looked anxiously on the situation and whispered to Richard “...we can’t take all of them Richard, let’s just bail.”

Richard looked furiously at the Harry “We’ll get you for this Potter.”, spitting out the last word and then started running towards the school. 

The three of them watched the boys run away, in shock of what had just happened. 

“What and absolute arse…”, Ron said in disbelief. 

 

 

The three of them walked back towards the school in relative silence, until they got to the gates.

“I’ll take care of the thing and make sure that it’s thrown away and such..”, mumbled Ron. Hermione hugged him “Thank you Ron. I’m just so shocked how gross some guys can be. I think I’m going to spend the evening in the library, just to get my mind off everything today.”. 

“Alright, we’ll see you tomorrow then.”, Harry said to her and then he and Ron started walking towards their dorm room.

“Well this was just a weird day, people can be so weird, you really gonna throw that thing away?”, asked Harry.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not gross enough to use one of these types of things. I’ll get rid of it when I get the chance.”, Ron answered, trying to dismiss the subject.

Later that night, Ron was still lying awake in bed. They’d been back to Hogwarts for two weeks now and he felt himself starting to get frustrated. He hasn’t been able to jack off at all. Whenever they’re at home, he can usually just cast a spell to soundproof his room or the bathroom and masturbate but it’s much harder when people are sleeping in the same room. There’s almost no time to be alone. 

He got to thinking about the fleshlight he found today. He still hasn’t gotten rid of it and he has it under a towel in his bag. He knew that Harry wasn’t really that kind of guy, he would judge him, so he could never tell him that he kept it. Just the thought of a hole for him to put his dick in made him hard. He was desperate and his cock agreed. 

He reached for his bag beside his bed and pulled out the toy. He took out his wand and pulled himself under the covers. He whispered out the spell he used at home and waited a few seconds. To see if it worked he let out a quick loud shout under the covers and then looked out. No one in the room had reacted to the sound, so he thought the spell must’ve worked, Ron felt a surge of pride for his creativity. 

Ron looked at the toy in his hand. He’s never seen a toy like this in real life and this experience was still new to him. He looked at the pink hole and wondered how it would feel like to put his dick in there. He put in one finger and started wiggling it around to get a feel for it. It felt incredibly soft and warm to his surprise, though he guessed that it must be a magical one since they got it from one of the slytherin students, since they hate everything from the muggle world.

Harry felt himself waking up to something odd. He couldn’t really put his finger on what it was but it felt a bit uncomfortable. Then he felt something started moving inside his ass. He checked with his hand but he didn’t feel like anything was there, he didn’t see anyone in the dark room either. But the thing in his ass kept moving and he felt it grace over something that make him feel a quick rush of pleasure.

He felt another one of the things enter his ass and he could finally understand that is was two fingers. What was happening?! He felt the two fingers thrust in and out of him, rotating and scissoring him, spreading his ass in a way he never felt before. He felt himself get hard and he had to hold his mouth to not moan right out in the room, it would be so embarrassing to have everybody see him like this. 

Finally the two fingers left him. Harry was gasping for air, trying to collect his thoughts. What was happening to him? There must be one of the ghosts of the school, they’re the only one who can go completely invisible and no one can touch them. But can they make their dicks physical? He couldn’t make sense of it. Suddenly he felt something else on the edge of his hole. 

Ron had always been well endowed. Actually, all of the weasleys had had pretty big dicks overall. It’s something no one really takes notice of since not many care to lay with them. They also have great stamina, mainly showing in the amount of kids the weasley sons always ends up having. Ron was ready now, he had felt inside with his fingers and was lining up his cock. He slowly pulled down the toy on the dick but around halfway he got impatient and thrust the rest of his dick inside. The toy felt alive, it was warm and the walls kept continuously tightening around him. It felt so good it wasn’t long until Ron used his full force to thrust into it.

Harry was lying on his stomach, desperately biting his pillow not make any sound. Something has now entered his ass and pounded him relentlessly. It was much bigger than the fingers earlier and stretched his hole wide open as it time and time again forced its way inside. 

“Oh my god… this can’t be happening…I’m getting.. fucked by a ghost..”, Harry could only barely think properly. Every time it pressed hard on a spot inside him that made a wave of pleasure explode through his body, his cock was rock hard against the bed under him. He felt tears starting to stream from his eyes when a particularly hard thrust sent an electric current of pleasure up his spine.

Ron kept on fucking into the sex toy hard. God it felt so good to jack off again. He imagined that this toy must be close to how a real pussy feels like to fuck. The image of Hermione came up in his head and it made him start to fuck the toy even harder. Ron grunted loudly, knowing no one would hear him in the room. He felt is climax approaching and started to give his all to chase it.

Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came hard under the sheets with the cock fucking him all through his orgasm. It felt as his brain was getting fried with pleasure and he couldn’t think in coherent sentences anymore. The invisible dick continued to fuck him for a little while until he felt it shudder for a second until suddenly he felt something warm flowing into him. He’s never felt so full before, his ass felt completely wrecked. Harry was too exhausted to think about anything anymore, his mind felt completely blank and his body was absolutely done from the intense fucking. He felt the dick removing itself out of him and a stream of cum slowly flowed out of his ass from the pressure inside.

Ron hadn’t had an orgasm like that in forever. He unloaded two weeks worth of jizz into the toy, screaming Hermione’s name has he came. When he pulled his dick out, Ron was surprised to see that all of his cum seemed to have vanished into the toy. That made things a lot more simple he thought, now he wouldn’t have to be responsible to clean up or anything after him. It would also make it a lot harder for him to get caught now that his cum could just disappear into this and there would be no evidence. He put the toy away and tried to go to sleep again, he was so happy that the day had turned out as it had. It was unfortunate that he never could tell Harry or Hermione since they would think he was disgusting, but felt fine to keep this secret, at least it wasn’t hurting anyone.


	2. Harry looks tired today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries his hardest to get a grip on what's happening. He tries to find answers on what, or who, is targeting him.  
> Ron is concerned about what's bothering Harry, but some masturbating will ease his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the response on the first chapter. I didn't think anyone would read it but I'm happy that at least some people liked it. For the people who commented, thank you, I don't know what to answer to individual comments so you'll just get a thank you overall (but I still appreciate it!).  
> I didn't expect to add this thing so fast but I had free time and Motivation™ so I thought why not.  
> If there's some logical errors somewhere I again reference this work's motto "Because magic, that's why".  
> There might be some grammar errors with this but since I actually read it through once it shouldn't be so bad and hopefully I don't accidentally post the chapter 11 times again...  
> Any future chapter might contain something else than just Harry/Ron as a preview (?) .  
> Again this is pure fantasy and should not be taken too seriously.  
> Enjoy.

Harry woke up by the sound of movement and people talking in the room. He hadn’t moved at all the entire night and was still laying on his stomach. He felt the stickiness of all the dried cum under him when he tried to move, it felt the same way between his thighs and it all felt slightly itchy. 

“Hey look, Harry’s finally waking up!”, Seamus Finnigan said loudly. Harry was reminded of his surroundings, all the other guys were getting dressed and ready to head out to breakfast. What should he do?! He couldn’t just get out of bed now, everyone would be able to see how he had cum all over him and on his sheets!

His thoughts were interrupted when Seamus suddenly sat next to him under the bed “Time to get up Potter!”. The surprise made Harry tense up and he was made aware of the wetness that were still around his hole and how incredibly sore it felt. He grabbed his glasses and looked up at Seamus nervously, what would he think if he knew Harry’s body was covered in cum right under the sheets he was sitting on. “Yeah… uhm… I think I’ll take it a bit slower today.”, Harry tried his hardest for his voice to be steady. 

“All of the rest of us are already dressed now, we’re thinking about heading down to grab some breakfast now. You joining?”, Seamus seemed excited about getting something eat. “Yeah Harry, it’s not like you to want to sleep in so long?”, Ron had a tiny hint of worry in his voice. 

Dean Thomas and Neville were already standing by the door, ready to leave. 

“I’m just a bit tired alright… I think I’m gonna spend a little more time in bed.”, Harry tried to look tired, thinking of all the possible excuses not to leave his bed. 

“Ah well, we’re not gonna wait for you if that’s how you wanna be. We’ll head out to breakfast then but you better hurry if you don’t wanna miss it.”, Seamus seemed to quickly accept Harry’s wishes and rose to leave.

Ron gave him one last look with concern.“Are you sure you’re alright Harry, you look pretty tired?”. 

“Yeah, yeah. I think I’ll just take it a bit slower this morning. I’ll catch up to you guys later and if not, we’ll see each other later in class anyway.”, Harry smiled at him reassuringly, hoping that he wouldn’t push the matter further.

Ron gave a quick nod. “Right… I’ll see you later then.”. He turned around and walked out of the room with the rest of the guys, that had started talking about some new explosive spell that Seamus was experimenting with. 

When they all left and closed the door, Harry released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. His heart had been pounding when Seamus was sitting on his bed, what was he supposed to say if anyone saw what was under his sheets?

Harry turned over to his back, his whole body hurting when he moved but nothing more than his ass. Everytime he clenched his whole a wave of shame rushed over him, he could still feel that is was wet with cum. The sheets under him was rough with the dried remains of the night and it felt warm against his back. He took a few breaths before grabbing a corner of his bed sheet and pulled it off him. A strong smell of semen came from under the covers and immediately reached his nose and started spreading around the room. He looked down on his body and saw the dried cum on his stomach and around his dick. 

He slowly sat up and put his legs down the side of the bed. The upright position made him feel some wet cum leak out from inside him, he tried to squeeze his ass in a weak effort to contain it but it was so wrecked that he quickly gave up. What was he going to do now? He knew that he needed a shower as fast as possible, both because of the stench he gave off but also because he felt dirty and needed the feeling of warm water on him. What was he going to do about the bed? He had to re-do the bed with fresh sheets before any of the other guys came back. He didn’t know of any spell that would do it for him, but there was some clean sheets in a chest in the for that the boys could use to change their beds. 

As he stood up, he felt the uncomfortable pain in his ass. It would be hard to be able to walk around like this all day today. He walked to get some underwear on while he felt a drop of cum leaking down his right thigh. Once he got dressed he started taking out the fresh sheets. He still felt his asshole leaking a bit but he since he wasn’t close to a bathroom he just accepted that his underwear had take it up, just how much cum did he have in him anyway?

As he made his bed, different thoughts plagued his mind. Just what happened yesterday? The feeling of having lost his virginity not only to a man, but some stranger he had no idea about made him uneasy. Something or someone had woken him up in the middle of the night and had its way with him. But who could it have been? If it was an invisible human he couldn’t see him but he should have been able to feel the rest of him, not only the fingers and dick. Ghosts shouldn’t be able to be touched physically but, he admitted to himself that he didn’t know a lot about ghosts in general. Maybe some of them had have the ability to make some parts physical? That was the best guess he had at the moment.

When he was done with the bed and had threw away the old ones in the laundry basket, he used his wand create a smell of flowers in the room to cover up. It was a spell he previously never thought he would have any practical use for. He then put on his black student cloak, grabbed his bag and hurried out from the room.

He looked at his clock and realised he wouldn’t have time to get breakfast before class started. It sucked that he wouldn’t be able to get anything to eat but right now getting to class was a priority.

Harry just managed to make it to class as the other students were starting sitting down. The classroom was a normal square classroom with desks for two, Filius Flitwick was standing at his desk at the front getting ready to teach today’s charm. Harry went to sit down at his assigned seat next to Neville. Hermione and run sat two desk in front of them. It hurt a bit to sit down on a wooden chair.

“There you are Harry, I was getting worried you’ve fallen back asleep again. Professor Flitwick is going to teach us a charm that makes our snowballs hone in on people. Would be really fun to have a snowball fight later on don’t you think?”, Neville seemed excited about the day.He mostly wasn’t very good at using his wand but charms was what he was least bad at.

“Yeah, that could be pretty fun I guess…”, Harry answered unenthusiastically. 

Neville looked at him with concern. “Are you alright Harry? You seem pretty tired today, and I don’t mean anything bad but… you look awful.”.

“Yeah I’m fine, just didn’t sleep very well and all. But thanks Neville.”, there wasn’t really anything he wanted to tell Neville about last night but he still appreciated that he cared about him.

 

 

Harry couldn’t really focus on anything throughout the day. Mostly because every move he made made is ass hurt and sitting down for long times didn’t help, but it was also since he couldn’t figure out what really happened. The only explanation he could think up was that there must be some ghost characteristic that he wasn’t aware of, that somehow they were able to make certain parts of their bodies physical. That only left the question of which ghost it was and what he was going to do about it if he knew, he had to report it to the teachers but how does that process even work?

Ron and Harry was walking from their last class of the day, the other guys decided to go Hogsmeade to pick up some candy for the weekend while Hermione was gone somewhere with some of her girlfriends since after lunch.

“Are you sure you didn’t want to go with the other guys to get some sweets?”, Harry asked Ron.

“Nah man, I thought you looked so down today so I thought we could just hang out in the student room and play some cards or something.”, Ron had tried his hardest to cheer Harry up during the day. He had no idea what was on Harry’s mind but he was wanted to at least cheer him up a little bit. 

“Actually I’m not going up to the tower just yet, I’m gonna go to madam Pomfrey to ask her some questions about some stuff…”, Harry felt a bit bad for turning down Ron’s attempts to cheer him up.

Ron looked surprised. “Oh what for? What would you want to ask Pomfrey?”.

Harry wanted to ask her if ghosts had the ability to make their dicks physical and fuck people. “Oh you know… just some medical things about ghosts and such… for a magical creatures essay… thing.”, he tried to improvise some excuse to make Ron disinterested.

“I didn’t know you liked those sorts of things, the Care for Magical Creatures course hasn’t even started yet? Hagrid is still on vacation.”, Ron looked at Harry with confusion in his eyes.

“It’s some work on the side.... I told Hagrid before the break I was interested and he said that I might get some credit if I did a good essay on it. Anyway, I’ll see you up at the tower later!”, Harry tried breaking off the conversation as quickly as possible and started walking away quickly.

Ron stood still for a moment and looked at Harry hurrying away with an awkward walk. “Alright then…?”.

 

 

Harry was approaching the medical hall and saw Madam Pomfrey making one of the beds. Because it was so early in the term, there barely was anyone else in the hall.

“Madam Pomfrey, if I may…?”, Harry said cautiously.

Pomfrey became aware of his presence and looked at him, smiling when she saw him. “Ah, Mr. Potter. What brings you here at this moment? Have you fallen sick already?”, her voice had a pleasant and comical tone.

Harry gave a small smile. “No not quite already, I uhm… came to ask you about some questions if that’s alright?”, he tried his best to map out how he could word this.

“Absolutely, I’m not too busy at the moment.”, Pomfrey finished the bed and then turned to look at him. “Just ask away.”.

“Well, I was… I just wondered if you knew a lot about ghosts and such?”, Harry had a hard time figuring out how to say it.

“Well I wouldn’t say that I’m an expert, I mostly focus on the living but I would say that I know my fair share. What do you want to know?”, she looked at him with kind eyes.

“Well… do they have the ability to become physical and such because… I think one of them had sex with me last night…”, Harry whispered the last part in case anyone else was nearby.

Pomfrey was taken aback a bit and looked at him in shock. “What are you saying?!”.

Harry explained what had happened during the night, but leaving out some details on how he came and how he had cum inside him all day until he managed to get to a bathroom to get it out. Pomfrey didn’t need to know the finer details.

“This sounds really concerning Harry, I’m sorry that this has happened but whatever it was it cannot be ghosts. We don’t have any recordings of ghosts being able to become physical, it’s not really their bodies we see but only fragments of their souls.”, she looked at him with great concern.

“Do you want me to report this to the Headmaster? We could let someone more qualified take a look at it.”, the thought of anyone else knowing, especially Dumbledore, made Harry uncomfortable.

“No no. I want this to be our secret, I don’t want anyone to know about this.”

Pomfrey looked at him with doubt in her eyes. “Are you sure Harry? This doesn’t sound like something to keep to yourself. Anyway, if it ever happens again come to me and I’ll see if there anything I can do to help you.”

“Absolutely, thank you for your time Madam Pomfrey.”, they said their goodbyes and Harry left the medical wing walking towards the Gryffindor tower. Well this was a load of nothing. It was nice to know that he had someone to turn to regarding this, but he wasn’t any closer in regards of what or who did it. 

He thought all the possible people who had a reason to try to hurt him and every trail of thought he had led to the same conclusion.

Voldemort.

 

 

Ron was laying around in his bed reading some letters from his family, not really bothering to take in most of what was written. It had only been two weeks since he left home and that wasn’t enough to make him homesick, especially since most of his siblings was at the school anyways. There was also a faint smell of flowers in the room but he guessed that someone elses family sent fancy, scented letters or something.

He put the letters on the little drawer he had and stared up at the ceiling. He should have gone with the other guys to Hogsmeade, then he would at least have some candy for the coming weekend. He stayed because he wanted to see if he could cheer Harry up, but then he just went off leaving him alone and going to Madame Pomfrey instead. Sometimes people just have bad days he guessed.

He got to thinking about last night, god it had been good to jack off again. Now that he knew that he could cast his spell on his covers only, he won’t have to wait so long before masturbating again. Come to think of it he was alone in the room, all the guys were in Hogsmeade right now and Harry was in the medical wing which was a long way from the Gryffindor tower. He could take the opportunity and rub one out.

He looked through his bag and got the toy out. Last night was one of the best orgasms he had in his life and not only because it was the first in a while. This toy made him feel better than his own two hands could ever do and he was happy that was able to get it without anyone knowing. His cock already stood in his pants so he undid them, pulled down his boxers and put his tip at the toy. The image of Hermione came up in his head again “Now you’re gonna get it baby.”.

Harry was walking through the empty halls toward his tower. Since it was so late in the day most people were either at Hogsmeade, in the library studying or somewhere outside playing in the snow. It was good to have some silence around him, right now he would like nothing more than to just sit by the fire in his dorm and read a book to get the last 24 hours off his mind.

As he was turning around a corner, he suddenly felt a light pressure on his hole. He felt under his robe if maybe his underwear had gotten hitched up when suddenly he felt the a big object slowly pushing into him! This was just like last night! He stumbled and hat to put his hand on the wall as the dick slowly pushed its way into him. How could it be happening here?! He was fully clothed and in the middle of a hallway for god’s sake! A loud moan escaped him as he felt the cock being fully seated into him.

“What should I do?! If anyone walks by they’ll see me!”, Harry looked around for any possible escape from the public hallway. He remembered that there was a big bathroom at the end of the hallway and started making his way there as he felt the dick starting to move inside him.

It was incredibly hard to walk as continuously went in and out of him in an incredibly slow pace, not at all like last night. His knees were shaking as he leaned on the wall trying to make his way along the long hallway. As he came closer to the door he was now panting heavily, his dick was rock hard and leaking in his pants. He opened the door as quickly as he could and went inside.

Ron was taking it a bit slower this time. Last night he was worried to get caught but now he knew that no one would be here for a while so he took his time to savour it. He moved the toy slowly up and down his dick, enjoying the feeling of the warm tightness that kept spasming everytime he fully pushed it in. He imagined it to be Hermione riding him, slowly up and down, trying to milk him of his cum. 

“Sooo good… you love it don’t you… mmph…”, this toy felt so incredibly good around him. He could feel his body starting to want more so answered and started speeding up his thrusts.

Harry was leaning against one of the counters in the big bathroom looking up at himself in the mirror. The cock inside him had started to thrust a bit faster and he was looking like a full on mess. His hair was in disarray, his mouth was hanging open and panting, his pupils was fully round in his eyes. He could not understand what was happening. He didn’t see any sign of another person in the mirror, and he was fully clothed! Whoever was doing it must be able to go through fabric somehow and into him that way but how?! It even continuously thrusted as he was moving in the hallway before!

His thoughts were cut short when one of those particularly hard thrusts sent another massive wave of pleasure through his body. He hated that this was happening but his body felt so incredibly good, the urge to jerk off his own dick was immense. His dick was pressing against the rough fabric of his underwear, so painfully desperate for some friction. 

He reached his hand down and palmed it through his trousers, the pleasure of it almost made him cum right there and there. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he started hearing faint voices outside slowly approaching the toilets, steps of several people joining as well. What should he do?! He can’t be seen like this! It was so hard to think rationally as he felt the cock continuously thrust hard into him, always hitting that spot that made him feel that wonderful rush of pleasure.

The voices and laughters were coming even closer and Harry desperately looked around for an escape. He looked at the cubicles and decided it was his best chance of hiding. He tried walking over to them but his knees were too weak from the cock pounding into him, that he fell. He desperately crawled on all fours the rest of the way until he got close enough to be able to get up and lean on the cubicle door. He quickly opened the cubicle door and threw himself inside as the door to the bathrooms opened. 

Ron grunted loudly has thrust into the toy. It felt so liberating to be able to jack off on top of the covers and moan straight out in the room without feeling any shame. Somehow it made him feel manly, like he was taking control over the entire room. He didn’t know if this was a rational thought or if it was his sexual desire that worked its way into his thoughts but he didn’t care. 

He kept trying to edge himself and keep himself from cumming. It was apparently supposed to make the actual cum that much greater. Right as he felt he was about to orgasm he slowed down his thrusts a little, until he felt comfortable to start going hard again. He thought that it must’ve worked since he’s been laying here doing it for a while now, but eventually he felt himself getting tired of it. His mind couldn’t think of anything else than cumming now and he answered the urge by giving his all to the toy.

Harry had been setting on the toilet lid for a few minutes now, holding both hands over his mouth to keep him from moaning. The dick inside him had started slowing down and speeding up at random times, but it was almost always as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. Did the thing somehow know when he was about to cum and was teasing him?

The people outside of the cubicle was talking loudly and laughing together. Harry could make out three or four different voices and they were all guys. Everytime he tried to make out what they were saying the dick inside him started to speed up again as to be trying to steal the attention, making him unable to concentrate on anything else. 

Suddenly the cock started to pound into him harder than before, unwavering in it’s assault. Harry wasn’t ready for it and a quick moan slipped out from his mouth. He heard the people outside getting quiet.

“Is there anyone else here?”, he heard one of them quietly say to the others.

Harry felt so ashamed. The shame of himself almost getting noticed and the pleasure of the cock fucking him so roughly mixed in his body and made him close his eyes as tears started streaming. 

All the sensations pushed him over the edge and he felt himself not being able to contain his voice as he came hard in his pants. Now that he let his voice out once, he wasn’t able to conceal it any longer and loudly moaned into the room as the dick inside him kept fucking him while he was still cumming.

“Oh my god guys! Someone is jerking off in there!”, one of the voices exclaimed.

“Dude what the fuck?!”, another voice shouted out.

Harry heard the guys outside and the shame he felt was immense, but he just couldn’t help himself. It was all just feeling too good and he wanted to let it all out.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here! There’s some fucking pervert in there!”, the group hurried out of the bathrooms as fast as they could, Harry feeling relieved when he heard the doors close. 

He felt the dick inside him twitch and felt himself getting filled up just like last night. In his post orgasm state, Harry didn’t care that the penis was cumming inside him. His mind was completely blank after such a mind blowing orgasm and he didn’t care about anything at the moment except to try to breathe full breaths.

The front of his underwear was full of his own cum and you could see that the crotch area of his pants were wet, the cum slowly running down his thighs. As the cock withdrew from him, the cum inside him starting leaking out into his underwear as well. It started spreading around the backside of the underwear as he was sitting down while a part of it was running down his legs, mixing with his own cum that were between his legs and on his thighs. Harry knew that this was bad, that he should take care of it right away, but he decided to sit there in post orgasm bliss just a bit longer.

Ron spilled hard into the toy, screaming loudly as he did. Man this thing was good, it really felt like he was fucking a real hole. He pulled it off his dick and layed there to breathe and collect his thoughts a bit. What was the chance that he would get his hands on a magic fleshlight in the first two weeks of school? Someone, somewhere must really think he deserved or something, yeah, that sounds right, doesn’t it? 

He lifted it up and took a look at it, it still looked as clean as when he picked it up. He wondered where all of his jizz ended up. Was it some kind of fire thing that made it burn up when you came? Is it like one of those bags he saw in the newspaper where one briefcase can hold an entire office in it? Or maybe it was sent to some other kind of dimension or something, a jizz dimension. 

Ron chuckled at the thought as he zipped up his pants and put the toy away. The guys should be coming home soon, they said they wouldn’t be too long. Hopefully one of them thought about him and Harry and bought something extra for them too. Since it was friday, he thought it would be a good idea if he suggested they could do a card game night. It’s been a while since they did one and it might cheer up Harry a bit.

“Harry seemed so quiet today”, he thought. “I wish there was something I could do about whatever’s troubling him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to everyone who read it. I don't know how to word it really but I do honestly appreciate it!


	3. Guys night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys in the dorm spends the evening bonding while Harry goes down to Hagrid for some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back and betta than eva.  
> A bit longer than expected but that's that.  
> Again if there's any logical mistakes then it's Magic™.  
> Grammar errors might occur but it's not like I have standards.  
> As always, this is purely fantasy.  
> Enjoy.

The light was softly shining into the room, filling it with a subtle golden tint. The shy beams falling from the tall windows suggested it was early in the morning, before the sun properly appeared. Harry sleepily opened his eyes waking up to yet another day, a beautiful saturday morning. A peaceful silence was present in the dorm room broken only by the occasional movement or soft snore from the others.

Despite the peaceful awakening, Harry couldn’t say that he was well rested. A small attempt to move reminded him of last night’s activities. The soreness of his body objected to trying to do anything but laying completely still. It has been over a week now since he started getting assaulted by the invisible penis and he hasn’t been able to get a good night’s sleep since. Every night as the dorm room falls quiet, just as he starts to believe that it might not come tonight, it arrives and has its way with him.

To his genuine relief, it at least seemed exclusive to the evenings. Last friday it had appeared in the afternoon forcing him to retreat into a bathroom. The event made him worried that the time of appearance was random and that it could show up whenever it wanted. The following days had been incredibly worrisome, at all times he planned an escape route of how to quickly leave a classroom or what space he could escape to where he could be alone. Thankfully it didn’t appear during daytime again but Harry still kept his guard up just in case. Nighttime was a lot easier to deal with. Sure, being fucked so roughly every night left him exhausted and the risk of getting noticed by the roommates was always there, but he could handle it relatively quietly if he bit into his pillow. The hardest part was always the orgasm. 

Shifting around in his bed made him feel the wet stickiness of cum in between his legs, the sheets feeling sticky and rough as well. He reached into his drawer beside the bed and pulled out his wand, trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake anyone. He put the wand beneath the covers and softly whispered a scouring charm, feeling the sheets and himself getting cleaned swiftly. The library may not have given him any answers about his attacker yet, but this charm was definitely the most useful thing he learned all year.

It was frustrating that he still didn’t know anything about what was happening to him. Voldemort was behind it, that much was clear to him, but when it came to how he did it, Harry was still in the dark. The possibility of ghosts was now out of the question after the talk with Madam Pomfrey. That left the possibilities that he was doing it with the help of some sort of creature’s abilities or some curse of some sort. He had a hard time believing that it could be a curse since he didn’t recall any event where Voldemort or his allies were close enough to put one on him, but it being a creature was hard to believe as well.

Today was the day that Hagrid came back to Hogwarts after his vacation. This whole situation was incredibly embarrassing but if there was anyone he could trust to help it was Hagrid. The current theory was that it was some rare creature that could make people go invisible. There might also be some sort of way that someone could transport certain body parts or something similar. Whatever it could be, Hagrid would definitely have some knowledge of it.

 

 

Harry was sitting along one of the dining tables in the main hall, the loud noise of students eating their lunch all around. Across the table, Ron and Hermione was talking to each other enough so he could focus on his mashed potatoes without it getting awkward.

“... and that’s why I believe they should allow me to take at least one more additional course. I mean, I’ve shown my interest and I have the grades to back it up. What more can I do? It’s ridiculous!”, Hermione said with an annoyed tone. 

“You’re the only person I know that’s upset that their not getting enough homework”, Ron answered with a chuckle. “So anyways, what do you plan on doing tonight?”

Hermione sighed, “Probably staying in with my girlfriends. Elizabeth is going through a tough time at the moment and she probably wants us to be there for her.”

“Oh, what’s the matter with her?”, responded Ron enthusiastically.

“Her boyfriend broke up with her recently so she’s pretty upset. The worst part though, he did it through messenger owl! Who even does that?”

“I mean, it does save some of the awkwardness with it.”, Ron chuckled quietly.

Hermione grabbed a magazine that was laying on the table and quickly struck him on the arm with it.

“Ow! What’s that for?”

“It’s horrible Ron! Just imagine how you would feel if anyone did that to you. I understand why she’s so upset about it.”

“Of course, I was just… joking.”, Ron mumbled defensively. “Well... Harry if they’re going to have a girls night, what do you say about us having a guys night or something with the others? “, he quickly shifted the focus on to Harry.

Harry had to swallow his food before he could answer. “I’m actually thinking about heading down to Hagrid this evening, just to kind of welcome him back and such.”

“Oh that’s nice. We could both go down to him and play some cards or something. Been so long since we’ve seen him.”, Ron said excitedly.

“Actually…”, Harry didn’t know how to word it. “I just kind of want to talk with him alone for a little bit, I probably won’t be too long. You know it’s about the essay on magical creatures I told you about last week.”

“Oh…”, Ron was visibly disappointed. “Well, the others and I could start it and then you’ll just join a little later.”

“Absolutely...”, Harry hated to make Ron disappointed but this was something he could only do himself. Even if he knew that Ron meant well, he was too embarrassed about it to let anyone else know about it.

 

 

It was early in the evening and the last light from the sunset was flowing into the hut, Hagrid was sitting at his dining table eating some apples that Mrs. Sprout had given him as a welcome back present. The colour was deep red and the taste was rich unlike any apples he had eaten before. He definitely had to thank her again next time he saw her. It was also good to be back at Hogwarts. The hut was the perfect home for him and it was so nice to see all the colleagues and students again. Coming back here always felt like being back in a big family.

During his vacation he had visited some distant relatives in Ireland. They were on his father’s side and it was important to keep up the connection with the family. Unfortunately for Hagrid, they lived in a pretty small house for a half giant’s size which meant they lived pretty close together for the time. That gave him little time for himself and his own... personal needs.

Hagrid reclined back into the chair he was sitting in and spread his large legs. The thoughts of release had become too loud in his mind. It was a long time coming and there was no use waiting any longer. He started to gently rub the growing bulge through his trousers and he felt his entire body starting to respond. As his dick reached full size he let out a breathy moan from the sensations. Rubbing his bulge up and down through the fabric made the pleasure spread throughout his body and soon enough he was breathing heavily and grunting loudly out in the room. His cock was painfully aching to be released from its confines so he obliged and started unbuckling his belt. 

The mood was suddenly interrupted when he heard a knocking on the door. He swiftly looked around the room to collect his thoughts, who could it be at this time? The sun was already below the horizon outside and it would be dark any minute. Looking down on himself, the prominent bulge in his pants will be noticeable to anyone with a set of eyes and there was no way he could make it go down quickly enough. 

“I uh… I’ll be there in a second!”, he shouted out to the visitor in an attempt to give himself some time. What was his options now? The only thing he could think up at the spot was to go and grab his coat from from his coat hanger. As he wrapped himself he realized how hot it would be with it on, the fireplace had already raised the temperature in the hut considerably. It solved the more immediate problem though, to hide his hard-on. Just before opening the door, he let his hand rest on the handle for a second and took a deep breath. “Ok…’ere goes.”. The door opened with a strong, fluid motion.

Two bright green eyes were looking up at him. “Hello Hagrid.”, Harry looked up at him with a smile. 

“Oh, hello ‘arry. What er… what are you doing here at this hour?”, Hagrid didn’t know who he expected to see but it sure as hell wasn’t Harry potter.

Harry shifted his feet, “Well I just wanted to see you again and welcome you back to Hogwarts. There’s also a certain… thing I would like some advice on.”

“Ah… well of course it’s nice to see ye again too ‘arry. I’m uh… well come inside won’t ye, it’s got to be freezing standing out there in the cold.”, Hagrid awkwardly gestured for Harry to go inside and he swiftly obliged.

As Harry got inside he felt the warmth of the hut spread over his body, there was also that familiar earthly smell filling the room. It was nice to be in Hagrid’s hut again, it always felt like a warm hug to be here.

Harry noticed that there was an armchair in the corner that he didn’t recognize. It had a big wooden frame and large cushions covered in a brown leather. At the end of each armrest there was a head of a lion-like creature built from the wooden frame making the armchair looking like a soft throne.

“That chair looks really cool, is it new?”, Harry took off his coat and hanged in on the hanger. 

Hagrid was still standing awkwardly by the door. Harry noticed that he still had a big coat on an thought that maybe he’d just come home to the hut as well.

“I spent the holidays with some family in Ireland and they game me the chair as a present, ‘pparently been with the family on me father’s side for some time.”

“It looks awesome, it fits the hut really well too.”, Harry walked over to the chair and started examining it closely. It looked sturdy and was built with a thick brown wood. The animal heads on the armrests were incredibly detailed and gave an almost realistic feel, like they could come alive at any second.

“You can sit down in it if you want.”, Hagrid gestured to it and went to sit on one of the chairs by the kitchen table.

Harry did as suggested and the chair was even more comfortable than it looked. It was a pleasant surprise for him, with his ass being sore so much lately sitting down in a soft chair was a welcome experience.

Hagrid pulled a glass to him and started opening a bottle of whiskey. “Mind if I drink something a bit strong? Been a long day comin’ back.”. If he wasn’t allowed to get release tonight he might as well enjoy a strong one at least, Harry probably wouldn’t mind.

“No worries, go ahead if you want.” As Hagrid poured up the drink, Harry noticed that his forehead was covered in sweat. From the warmth of the fire and the heavy coat, Hagrid looked like he was boiling with heat. 

“Shouldn’t you take off your coat Hagrid? You look like you’re burning up in it.”.

Hagrid looked at him a bit nervously. “No no I’m fine, really. Was pretty freezin’ outside tonight, wouldn’t ye agree?”

“I understand but I can see how hot you are Hagrid, the fire will warm you up even more. I need us both to sit comfortably for what I want to talk about.”, Harry answered back. This was ridiculous, it was obvious that Hagrid was melting under that coat.

Not finding any other good excuse and the feeling of his body close to overheating made Hagrid cave in. “Ah, yer right… of course… well then.”, he stood up from his chair and went over to put away his coat.

Hanging up his coat, Hagrid was standing with his back against Harry and looked down on himself, painfully made aware of the still strong bulge in his pants. Perfect. Well, Harry was a guy too, he wouldn’t judge him too much right? It wasn’t really something he wanted to expose a student to, but of all the people in the world Harry would hopefully just not talk about it and forget it. Worst case he could try to buy his forgiveness with good grades or something like that.

As Hagrid went to sit down, Harry’s face turned red with embarrassment as the situation finally became clear. There was a large, prominent tent in his pants which outlined Hagrid’s hard erection. It dawned on Harry he must’ve interrupted Hagrid while he was masturbating. Hagrid sat down and took a sip of his glass. An awkward silence filled the room. Harry didn’t know what he should do with his eyes. Hagrid was sitting turned to him with his legs spread, probably to be comfortable, and the bulge was just… there. The stretch of the fabric outlined the cock clearly and Harry had never seen anything like it in regards to size. It was positively huge and beneath the layer of embarrassment was a small part fascination.

“So… what was it ye wanted to talk about ‘arry?”, Hagrid wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this embarrassed but he hoped to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Harry got pulled out of his thoughts and into the present. “Well… um, there’s a thing that’s been happening lately… that…”, he didn’t know how to introduce the subject, especially because of the already awkward atmosphere.

“It’s fine ‘arry take yer time, it’s not like we can make this any worse. We have all night.”, Hagrid said jokingly, trying to make light of the situation while taking a drink and emptying his glass. If he got drunk enough, maybe he’d be able to forget this unfortunate situation.

 

 

Ron was lying on his bed and reading yet another letter from his parents, it wasn’t really anything interesting in it. Some news about his father's work, some well wishes for his schoolwork and some descriptions of how much they missed him. The ordinary letter from parents who wanted to show they care. He’d noticed that they only wrote his name on certain sentences and never anything specific to him so he had a theory that they sent the same letter to all the children and maybe just switched the pronouns to feminine in the one to Ginny. 

Seamus, Dean and Neville was sitting two beds away playing a board game that Dean received as a christmas present. It wasn’t anything that really interested Ron but this was supposed to be guy’s night and he didn’t have any better ideas himself.

He started thinking about his fleshlight, would be really nice to jerk off right about now. Using it at night had become somewhat of a nightly routine and now that the dark had settled outside, his urge to cum was there as well. It was a shame that the other guys were playing that stupid game, if they all had just went to bed instead he could’ve jerked off in peace. Harry said he would be long at Hagrid’s so there was no risk of him walking in either.

Actually, the other guys probably wouldn’t think having a sex toy would be too weird. They were all dudes, they probably all jerk off too right? It would be pretty nice to not keep it a secret to everyone, Harry being a bit prude about it didn’t have to go out on the rest of the group, right?

Masturbating with your friends wasn’t that odd either, wasn’t it? His own first sexual encounter had been with the kids of some of his dad’s work buddies. They used to mess around during the summers and they taught him how to jerk off and to kiss. Didn’t mean you had to like boys, it was just friends messing around. It wasn’t anything weird when they were all friends... right?

Maybe he could do something similar with these guys? They were all good friends and there would be no weird feelings between them. If they were all on board with it, maybe he could convince Harry to do it with them. That might eventually help him to feel better about whatever is putting him down.

The guys seemed to just finish a round of the board game and Ron decided that this was his chance. He grabbed the toy from his bag, put it behind his back and walked up to the others, standing in front of Neville at the end of the bed.

Seamus looked up at him with excited eyes. “You’re finally ready join us Weasley? Neville won this round but I’ve got a perfect plan on how to win the next one!”.

“Actually I want to show you guys a different thing. Something that will turn us from boys to men.”, Ron said trying to sound as secretive as possible.

The guys just looked up at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”, asked Neville. 

“This!”, Ron pulled forward the toy from his back and showed it to everyone.

“What… what even is that?”, Neville was still very confused. Seamus and Dean seemed to understand what it was but didn’t say anything at all, just surprised looks on their faces.

“It’s a fleshlight thing that I found the other week. Been using it like crazy ever since and it’s fucking amazing I’ll tell you! It seems to be some magic with it so it cleans itself and feels amazing around your dick.”

Neville looked at him in shock while the other two seemed fascinated by toy.

“... and I thought that we could like share it like a brotherhood thing, as a token of our friendship? We could like all jerk off with it once as an initiation thing. You guys must jack too, what you say?”, Ron continued, hoping he didn’t just ruin his friendship with them.

It was quiet for a few seconds until Seamus spoke up. “Is it really that good? I’ve never used one myself, only heard about it from others.”, taking it from Ron’s hand and examining it.

“Seamus!”, Neville exclaimed. “Don’t you think it’s a bit… indecent?”

“Me and Dean have masturbated together several times, I don’t really see a problem with it. He spent a summer at my house and we shared a room, isn’t a big deal once you’ve done it once in front of each other.”

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal at all.”, followed Dean.

Ron listened in disbelief, this was going way better than he imagined. He looked down at Neville who still looked uncertain about the whole situation. “What about you Neville, what do you say?”

Neville looked to be in more disbelief than Ron. “I… I don’t usually talk… about stuff like this with other people.” It was obvious that Neville didn’t have any experience with something like this. 

Ron knelt in front of him. “It’s fine Neville. We’ll help you with it, we’re just doing it as buddies. Actually you can be the first to get a go on it!”, Neville looked nervously back and forth of Ron and the toy. “I don’t know you guys I’ve never…”

Seamus climbed up on the bed behind him and knelt down so he was right behind Neville, grabbing his shoulders. He gave a quick breath of the unexpected contact. “C’mon Nev, it’ll be fun! Just get it going and it doesn’t feel weird anymore.”, Seamus told him excitedly.

“It’s ok Neville, it’s nothing weird.”, Ron said calmly as he started palming Neville’s dick through his pants. “You’ll need to get hard first though.”. Neville only answering with a gasp.

Dean sat down on the bed next to Neville. “Do you know how big your dick is? Have you checked?”.

Ron looked up at Neville’s face, his cheeks had turned completely red. His breath started to become heavy and his cock was hardening in his pants. His body was still very tense. Deciding that Neville was now hard enough now, Ron started undoing his pants. 

Neville looked down on him nervously. “Are you really sure about this guys? It’s a little strange…”. Ron was getting tired of Neville’s insecure tone and finally got his briefs down letting his cock come free, slightly bobbing from having the tension of underwear removed..

“Wow Neville, you’re pretty big!”, Dean exclaimed from the side. Ron would’ve never expected that little, shy Neville was so well endowed. It wasn’t quite as long as his own but it looked a tiny bit thicker. 

Seamus reached around and grabbed the penis. “Absolutely! You look really good man.”, he started jerking it a bit which made Neville let out a sharp gasp. 

“And you’re actually pretty muscular. I’ve never noticed it under all the clothes.”, said Dean as he felt around and squeezed his pecs with his hand. “You could probably go into weightlifting if you wanted. You definitely have the body for it”. Neville could just sit there and pant as the other three investigated his body.

Ron pulled away Seamus’s hand from Neville’s dick. “C’mon now, we don’t want him to cum too soon. He hasn’t even used the toy yet.”. 

Grabbing the hard dick and lining it up with the toy’s opening, Ron looked up at Neville.

“You ready?”.

 

 

The evening had unfortunately been relatively unfruitful. They had theorized a bit about what could be causing the situation but to Harry’s disappointment, Hagrid didn’t seem to have any good answers. At least, through some debating, they’ve concluded that it must be some sort of unknown curse. Hagrid had assured him that there were no living creature or known spirit that would behave in such a way. Whatever it was that was happening to him, it was with human intent.

It was already clear to Harry that Voldemort was behind it but it still made it uneasy to have it confirmed. With the perverted aspect of the curse and it being Voldemort, the curse must be some sort of obscure dark magic, something he didn’t know much about at all. It pained him to think about it, but he might need to see professor Snape if he wants to get the answers he needs. Having Snape knowing about this situation made him cringe, he didn’t trust him completely. Maybe if there was a way that he could get him to talk about it without having to mention his specific situation? He’d have to think about it next week.

They had been talking for a long time now and the sun had been gone for quite a while. When Harry had first told him about what was happening to him, Hagrid had initially been uncomfortable with it. After the first few minutes though when they started talking, he softened up and tried to be as helpful and supportive as possible. Harry knew he could trust him.

Hagrid basically roared out his laughter while his hand hit his knee. Harry was still sitting in the armchair, chuckling along. As they been talking, Hagrid had continually been drinking his whiskey until the entire bottle was out. He was now halfway through a second bottle and well enough intoxicated. His words slurred a little as he was telling a story about how his aunt had done something hilarious while serving the christmas dinner, the story never really finished since he kept interrupting himself by chuckling and laughing.

Harry didn’t mind sitting there and listening to Hagrid. The fire, the earthly smell of the hut, Hagrid’s voice, it all gave a strange feeling of home. It was a bit warm for him, wearing both a shirt and a sweater felt a bit too hot but at least it wasn’t enough to overheat. He reclined back in the armchair and closed his eyes for a second. It was getting pretty late and he was feeling himself getting a bit tired, maybe it was time to get back to the dorm. It was a pretty long walk and he had to get back for when the curse was appearing again.

His eyes shot open when he suddenly felt a familiar pressure against his hole. What?! Already? It wasn’t even that late yet! This couldn’t be happening now, he couldn’t have Hagrid be present during this, it would be horrible!

Harry’s thoughts were cut short as the dick started pushing and fully sheathed itself inside of him in one smooth push. His mouth opening in a breathy moan, feeling so incredibly overwhelmed of the sudden fullness. Hagrid seemed to not have noticed and was still laughing along with his story.

“Hagrid! Hagrid, I…”, the dick started a slow and steady rhythm, in and out of him, that made it incredibly hard to do anything but moan. “It’s happening Hagrid! The curse is… hah… here.”

Hagrid finally caught there was something going on. “What’s is it ‘arry, was the matter with ye?”, he said with a slight slur to his words.

Having Hagrid so drunk right now was absolutely not helping. “The curse! That thing we were talking about is… mmph… here right now!”, Harry grabbed the two lionheads on the armrests to try to steady himself. “We have to stop it now!”

Hagrid seemed to finally catch on. “Oh right, wait there… I’ll take a look of it.”, he stood up slowly from his chair and walked unsteadily over to Harry, landing on one knee in front of the armchair. “So… what is the matter with ye?”, Hagrid looked over him with unfocused eyes.

“It’s appeared again! It’s on my ass right now!”, Harry was trying to focus on keeping steady breath so he could speak. His own dick was turning rock hard in his pants, cursing himself for how his body was reacting to getting fucked. 

Hagrid’s eyes scanned over Harry with a confused look. “Yer arse… right, uhm... let’s see if I can…”, his big hands started pulling on Harry’s pants.

“Wait, what are you doing?”, Harry was shocked that Hagrid started pulling at his trousers.

Hagrid looked at him with confused eyes. “Well ye said it had to do with yer arse, right? So I got to look at yer arse?”, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry wanted to argue it but the cock thrusting into him reminded him that there was a more pressing issue than having to be viewed without pants by a teacher. He doubtfully reclined back in the chair as Hagrid started pulling his pants down until they were completely off. Having his rock hard erection on display in front of Hagrid was filling him with embarrassment but he tried convincing himself that it worth it to be rid of the curse.

Hagrid looked at him and burrowed his brows. Harry wanted him to look at his ass but he was sitting down on it? “Still can’t get a look good at yer arse when ye sitting like that… what if we...?”, he grabbed both of Harry’s ankles and pulled them upwards making Harry quickly slide down until his back was against the seat. 

Harry was surprised when Hagrid pulled up his legs, he opened his mouth to protest but the dick inside him cut him off with a certainly sharp thrust. Hagrid put his legs behind the heads of the lionheads on the armrests so his knees were just behind them, effectively locking them in behind and keeping Harry’s legs in place.

“There we go, now we can have a better look at yer arse ‘arry.”, said Hagrid contently.

Harry’s cheeks were red with both embarrassment and arousal. At this angle he couldn’t get any grip on the armrests to pull himself up. He definitely wasn’t flexible enough to pull his legs close enough to himself to be able to hook them off the lion heads. He was effectively stuck in this position. It only got worse when he felt the cock’s speed increasing, his own dick laying on his stomach eagerly anticipating release.

Hagrid placed his hands on each side of Harry’s ass and bent down to take a look. The sight left him speechless, he’d never seen anything of the like before. Harry’s hole was opening and closing itself at a steady pace. Everytime opening far into him and creating a pink tunnel of flesh before it’s quickly closed itself again from the inside and out. It was just like there was an invisible object going in and out of him.

Not being be able contain his urge anymore, Harry reached down and grabbed his dick which was screaming for friction. Just touching himself pushed him over the edge and with a loud moan he started cumming. The semen shot out with such intensity that a big part hit him right on his face with some of it landing in his open mouth and on his lip, letting him feel the taste of himself with the rest of it dripping down his chin. The left glass of his glasses were covered with a drop of jizz. Wet, white stripes of cum landed across his sweater and started sinking into the material.

Hagrid was in awe of what he was seeing. His mind felt too blurry to process what was happening right here, the room slowly spinning. He knew he was supposed to look at Harry’s arse but he couldn’t clearly remember why, and now Harry just jerked off right here? Right… he was also masturbating before this. Was Harry joining him? Would be pretty weird to do it with Harry here but now he already done it, so it wasn’t weird... right? His semi-hard cock started to come alive again in his pants with the thoughts of getting off.

Looking down at Harry’s ass again, he noticed that it had stopped moving, being completely stretched open. The pink tunnel started closing again, slowly this time as it Harry groaned out with it. Once it finally closed itself, a white cream-like liquid started leaking from the hole. Hagrid didn’t really understand what was happening but something about that visual really got him going, his cock becoming rock hard in his pants.

In his post-orgasm state, Harry finally felt the full embarrassment of the situation. He just orgasmed in front of Hagrid, how much worse could this situation be? However he tried to excuse it in his mind, the slightly salty taste of his own release in his mouth and the feeling of the wetness running down his face reminded him of the realness of the situation. If this helped him getting an end to the curse then it was kind of justifiable, he’d just have to find a way to take away Hagrid’s memories of this moment.

Just as he was about to speak to Hagrid, his words were interrupted when he suddenly felt the dick shoving itself back into him again! The shock went into Harry just as quickly, was this even possible? Was it coming back for a second time? He was too sensitive now after the orgasm, he wouldn’t be able to take it! The cock disagreed and wasted no time going in with quick, sharp thrusts. The sensitivity amplified the sensations and every thrust sent an electric current up his spine and into his head.

Harry desperately looked down toward Hagrid. “Hagrid! Please, we got to…!”, the intense sensations running through his body kept interrupting his thoughts. Hagrid didn’t seem to give any clear reactions, he just looked at his hole with unfocused eyes. With his prostate being so roughly assaulted, Harry’s own dick started pushing itself to hardness again. The amplified sensations made his whole lower half feel like it was on fire. 

Before long and before he felt his own orgasm fully emerge, the dick inside him blew its load, filling him up for a second time. Harry could only lay there, trying to catch his breath as it pulled out of him, his own erection laying still on his stomach. Never before had it fucked him twice in a row. Was the curse growing stronger somehow? Was there a trigger to it? He wasn’t sure if he could handle it going more than once again. 

“Hagrid, did you… did you find anything useful?”, He tried to make contact with Hagrid to see what he was doing and if he could maybe help him out of this embarrassing position. Looking down he saw that Hagrid was… closing his eyes? His eyes were closed and he was breathing in a slow but sporadic way. “Hagrid… what are you…?”, Harry asked with confusion.

Hagrid groaned and muttered quietly to himself. The only thing Harry could make out was: “... Uncomfortable.... get up... “. He then made a stumbling attempt to get up on both feet. As he finally was getting up, Harry gasped in shock at the sight. Standing right in front of the armchair with his half-giant frame towering over Harry, he saw that Hagrid had released his massive erection from his trousers. Using one hand to steadily jerk it, his large hand could only barely reach around the thickness of it and it looked almost like the length of Harry’s forearm.

Harry was speechless. During this whole time when he thought Hagrid was trying to figure out a counter to the curse, he had actually been jerking off to it instead! He knew that he shouldn’t have let him drink so much. He looked up at Hagrid and saw that he was still closing his eyes and mumbling, completely in his own fantasy as he masturbated. Harry knew that he shouldn’t have let Hagrid get so drunk while they were talking! What was he supposed to do now? He was stuck in this position and he needed Hagrid’s help to get out.

How was he supposed to get Hagrid’s attention in the middle of this situation? “Hey Hagrid? If you could just…”, He stopped mid sentence when he felt a pressure against his hole again, his mind shocked in disbelief? It had already been two times! What was happening? The fear was confirmed when he felt the dick push into him yet again and starting to thrust. His own was still rock hard from the last fucking and started responding immediately to the friction inside him, this time the penetration felt like it reached deeper than before.

The intense image of Hagrid jerking off above him and the dick steadily going in and out of him quickly pushed him over the edge before and with a shout, he was cumming all over his sweater for a second time.

 

 

Ron was lying on his back along the edge of the bed next to Neville, their legs falling off the edge. After Neville had his turn he had just fallen back on the bed, his orgasm was apparently very intense and it had been obvious that he wasn’t one to jerk off much to begin with. 

Seamus was the one that went next after Neville. As one could predict with his explosive personality, he wasted no time with trying to make it last. He wanted to test how fast the toy could make him cum so he went completely in as soon as he got it, not wasting any time at all. It didn’t take him that long at all to finish. 

Dean was having his turn now and was standing two beds away, thrusting into the toy. He preferred to use his hips to get the friction instead of using the hands to pull it up and down. Seamus was laying on the bed next to him reading a comic, not showing any sign of being uncomfortable at all.

Ron and Neville were both staring up at the ceiling when Neville asked “I wonder what Harry would say about this, will you tell him about it when he gets here?”.

“I don’t know really. He’s been very distant lately and keeps running off all the time. I feel like there’s something he’s not telling me but I can’t seem to get him to talk about it.”, Ron answered worryingly. “He’s also very shy when it comes to stuff like this you know… jerking off and all, so I would have to approach it differently. Plus, I told him that I got rid of this toy last week. He probably doesn't like that I lied to him.”

Neville looked at him. “Well he probably won’t take it too bad. I don’t usually do stuff like this either or even talk about it with others. This has been my first time with anyone else involved but, I thought it was really fun. Harry hopefully won’t have any problems with it either.”

Ron gave him an appreciative look and then looked up at the ceiling again. “I hope so. I’m just a bit bummed out that he doesn’t want to tell me what’s up, you know? I’m usually the first one he goes to about stuff. I was hoping that this could work as a sort of bonding thing, maybe. With this going as well as it did with you guys, I’m a little bit more hopeful that it can work with Harry too.”

“It’ll go fine, I think. He might be a bit surprised at first but if we talk to him as a group, it probably won’t be a problem. He is our friend after all, he will understand.”, Neville said reassuringly. 

Before Ron had the chance to answer, they heard a loud moan coming from across the room. Dean’s head was leaned backwards as he pressed the toy closely to his crotch, his legs shaking slightly. Seamus looked up to him and casually said, “Nice, man.”, before putting the comic away and sitting up.

While Dean was catching his breath, Seamus went over to Ron and Neville with the toy. “It’s your turn now Ron, you’re the last one left.”, throwing the toy the last meter to Ron who caught it.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll do a go too.”, deep talking with Neville had kind of turned down the mood for him a little bit but this was his idea after all, he had to deliver. He walked over to his own bed, quickly looking over Harry’s bed as he passed it with a little more hopeful feeling. Yeah, this could work. This could be the thing to bring him and Harry together again.

As Ron laid down on his bed and started working his dick hard, Dean and Seamus had moved on and was now talking about some quidditch thing while Neville started reading one of his books. Wasn’t really the most exciting circumstance to be jerking off in, the element of secrecy that existed along with doing it beneath the covers had also been lost. Well at least now he didn’t have to sneak around with it anymore and if this was the thing that brought Harry and him together again, losing some of his own excitement was worth it.

 

 

Harry felt completely ruined at this point. The physical exhaustion and pleasure had made it so he could barely think clearly anymore, it more just a mix of colours and sensations in his head. When the curse came back for a fourth go, there was no energy or will to protest anymore. The thrusting had forced his dick up to hardness yet again, his whole lower body burning with sensitivity. The cock inside him fucked hard, similar to the other nights and eventually he felt another orgasm forcing its way closer and closer.

Above, Hagrid was now grunting and moaning heavily, thrusting into both of his hands at an ever increasing speed. His head was leaned back as he just was at the edge of orgasm, his legs shaking and his voice getting louder.

Harry could just barely identify what was happening before Hagrid started cumming with a loud roar. The massive load spraying down onto him, showering him with it all over. A lot of it hitting him in the face, soaking his hair along with it. His glasses and forehead becoming completely covered and dripping down into his eyes, forcing them close with a sharp stinging. Harry felt his open mouth getting hit with a wave of semen, falling into it and coating his tongue. The amount of substance triggered the instinct to swallow down to be able to breathe properly, following his throat all the way down. The sweater became so cum-soaked that it went through to the shirt underneath and was sticking to his chest. His dick was laying hard against his crotch in a wet mix of both of their releases.

Hagrid made a drunken step back as he squeezed out the last drops of cum from himself, dripping it down directly onto Harry’s dick. He put out his hands to regain his balance. Catching his breath and looking around the room with unfocused eyes. With slow steps he slowly made his way over to the kitchen table muttering “...good wank…” to himself contently. Sitting down on one of the chair put his softening cock inside his pants again. After some slow blinks and deep breaths, his face fell down on to the table and before long there was a loud snoring coming from him. 

Harry was overwhelmed both physically and mentally. His legs had started to go numb after being stuck upwards for such a long time. There was semen all over him now, soaking his hair, stinging his eyes. His sweater and shirt was so wet that he could feel them sticking to his chest and abdomen, the taste of cum filling his mouth, the smell, it was all invading his senses. The dick inside him was starting to go harder, suggesting it was close to its edge. Feeling another orgasm forcing its way out of him, Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream. Having already ejaculated twice already, his dick only managed to shoot a small drop of cum, negligible in the amount already surrounding his dick. It was like his body was being electrocuted with shots of pleasure sparking every part of his body.

After the orgasm, he was so incredibly exhausted that he felt the world starting to slip away from him. He really wanted to get some sleep now. The last thing Harry felt before passing out was the cock inside him stopping and releasing itself inside, filling him up for a fourth time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Hopefully you enjoyed reading this sin as much as I liked making it.  
> Thanks again to everyone who commented, not your fault I don't know how answer comments. Still appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
